The present invention relates to a method for setting an alarm time of an electronic alarm clock and an alarm sounding operation and, more particularly, to an improved electronic alarm clock that can more easily and accurately set an alarm time that is relatively close in time to the current (i.e., actual) time.
A conventional electronic alarm clock typically has two modes: an alarm mode and a non-alarm mode. Regardless of whether the clock is in the alarm mode or non-alarm mode (i.e. whether the alarm has been set to ON or reset to OFF), the alarm time remains the same alarm time as that previously set and will indicate the alarm time which had been previously set. Further, the conventional electronic alarm clock is also designed to sound its alarm after a certain period of time after the alarm previously sounded and the current time reaches the alarm time which has been set again.
However, when it is desired to set the alarm to sound at a time which, for example, is relatively close in time to the current time, this type of conventional electronic alarm clock is inconvenient. Specifically, if the alarm time, which had been previously set, is far apart from the current time, the actual physical time it takes to set a newly desired alarm time presents a problem if the new alarm time is close to the current time. As a result, one is not able to very quickly reset the alarm on the conventional alarm clock.
To solve the aforesaid problem, it is known in the art from Japanese Patent Application No. 5-198603 to set the alarm time by adding one minute to the current time and for indicating the set alarm time in the alarm time setting mode. This makes it possible for an electronic alarm clock to have its alarm time set relatively close to the current time.
However, the prior art is still deficient in certain respects. For example, if the alarm time setting switch is accidentally pressed, the alarm time is set for the current time plus one minute. As a result, an unwanted alarm will be sounded within a minute from the moment the alarm time setting switch is accidentally pressed. This causes such problems as a useless noise, a nuisance or frustration to the user, and shortened battery life due to the wasteful consumption of current by the sounding alarm.
Still further, the alarm time setting mode is undesirably switched to another mode immediately if the alarm time is decremented while the clock is in the alarm time setting mode until the current time matches the alarm time or when resetting the alarm sound to OFF. The sudden change from the alarm time setting mode to another mode tends to confuse the user and it is inconvenient to the user.
Accordingly, an electronic alarm clock that solves the aforementioned problems and still further improves the state of the art over that described in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-198603 is desired. Further, a user-friendly electronic alarm clock which permits easy setting of an alarm time that is relatively close to the current time is also desired.